


25 Days of Fandom

by DraniKitty



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Bakery AU, DC AU - Freeform, M/M, Rockstar AU, Urban Magic Yogs, a chapter named for a line in the story, a vampire joke, airline pilot au, also work in a gas station, as they wake up in a foreign city, back to umy to close this out, burglary au, clingy gargoyles, diner short cook au, economic downturn type au, hinted worry about period homophobia, i don't know about the turkey baster one, more tags with each chapter, nerf gun spies, olympic skater au, one day i'll actually post that thing, some kind of homeless au, stood up at a restaurant, the diner returns, there is nakedness mentioned, there's a lonely little au, there's a wedding in here, venture capitalist AU, victorian au, were!ross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 8,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraniKitty/pseuds/DraniKitty
Summary: 25 days to Christmas, 25 short fics to count us down with my on addition to the Fandom Advent 2016! Various AUs with some being tributes to the AUs of others(Noted in respective chapters)!As of 12/6, I thought of a... Much better name for this, ROFL





	1. I've nothing to go back to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what AU you could call this. Maybe a variation on the Runaway Hats AU? Or maybe a variation on a band AU. Either way, it involves three lads living in a van at some point

"What do you mean, you're not going home?"

Ross shrugged, throwing a rock across the lake. "Just.. Not going home." He watched the rock skip, skimming along the ice hidden just under a layer of water. It soon vanished as it found a weak spot in the already-thin ice. "What about you, aren't YOU going home for Christmas?"

A mist of breath rose into the air as Sips exhaled, staring up at the sky. "Nothing really worth going home for, I guess. Besides, if I go home, who's gonna watch you three knuckle-heads?" He reached up, ruffling Ross' hair. "You'd still all be living in a van if weren't for me!"

Laughter filled the air as Ross shoved Sips' hand off his head, "True, we would be!" He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets as he looked back to the lake. After a moment, he turned and started walking for the best home he knew.


	2. Through the snow we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: In the snow
> 
> A good old-fashioned Victorian sleigh ride, somewhere in the 1880's New York countryside

Somewhere, a bird was singing. If he watched carefully, he'd spy a dart of red from one tree to another.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Chris Trott let out a hum, then turned to the person next to him in the sleigh. "It is, yes. What is it?"

Shifting in his seat, Alex Smith watched as the little red bird flew between trees again, joined by a duller brown-grey bird. "It's called a cardinal, very common birds all over the place." He offered Trott a smile, "They mate for life, you know."

"Do they?" Trott's gaze was transfixed on the birds, dancing around in the air. They soon returned to the tree, nestling in together as a gust of wind blew snow across the silent world.

"Trott, you're shaking..." Smith started to take his coat off, ready to offer it. He got a hand wave instead.

"I'm fine, just need to get back for some cider by the fire." When Trott looked at Smith, he gave a smile that held promises for other things by the fire. The rest of the sleigh ride through the snow passed in silence.


	3. Winter tails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pardon me as I indulge my adoration of the were!Ross theme for the third prompt, Filming Something

Smith's phone battery was almost dead when he started filming. If he hadn't witnessed it himself, he wouldn't have believed it, but damned if he wasn't going to record evidence for Trott! "Ross, hold the hell STILL! Stop trying to lick my face!"

While Ross' place was being fumigated for pests before his parents came over for Christmas, he was staying over with Smith. There was a detail Ross had managed to not tell him, though, and Smith's attempts to stop various bottles and cans from getting knocked off his coffee table by a fast-moving tail had plenty to do with it.

"God you're so slobbery- Tongues do NOT belong in ears, that's GROSS!" Covering his ear, Smith fended Ross off long enough to get a full few seconds of video of him standing there, tail wagging and tongue lolling out. He'd just saved the video when he was tackled to the couch, subject to more slobbering licks. "Mate, the licking is disgusting!"


	4. Gotham City Nightwatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two cops, on the night watch

Snow was covering the hood of their car, gentle as it could in the darkness. Sips relaxed in the driver's seat, appearing to sleep, while to his right sat Trott, looking much more anxious. "Relax, Trott, nothing ever happens."

Clutching his cup of coffee, Trott let out a huff, "You keep saying that, but you never know! Something COULD happen."

"Nothing ever happens." Sitting up, Sips pointed off into the distance. "See that place? I watch it every night because the Commissioner thinks there's some illegal activity or something going on. And nothing ever happens, because those clowns know the Bat's out there somewhere in the night, watching over all our sorry asses."

Shifting in his seat, Trott let out a hum, "Suppose you're right... Better Batman than Superman, though, right?"

"Oh yeah, definitely." Sips stared back out the windshield, watching as the snow gathered on the hood of their squad car. They were in for another long, cold December night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a bit, I had trouble figuring out how to do this prompt(Law enforcement). Then I started writing, and partway through... I opted to make it a DC AU. Can't say Batman, since they DO acknowledge Superman.


	5. My soul to touch your hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As an early Christmas present, Smith gets to go to a concert held by his favorite band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was "Live music" and after a moment of thought... I decided to pay tribute to Hatonic_Soulmates' rockstar AU! So the setting for this, if you will, is some time in the 80's
> 
> Another great inspiration was this lovely art by Bee:
> 
> http://boaillustration.tumblr.com/post/136425511345/for-threeplusfire-the-true-rockstar-among-us

The thrum of the concert was barely dimmed by the bathrooms. As Smith washed his hands, all he could think of was the band's lead singer, rocking out on stage in his tight leather pants. The way his gold jacket seemed to glitter in the stage lights, while his hair.. God, his HAIR.

Smith let out a sigh, closing his eyes. He had it bad, didn't he? Not much better than the raging fan girls that all but threw themselves at the stage. Damn Ross for knowing that, getting him tickets to the concert as an early Christmas present.

With one last look at his reflection, Smith left the bathroom to head back out through the crush of bodies. Who was going to remember him, anyway, after the concert? So what if he tried to scream loudest and reach furthest, silently singing the praises of his height, to be one of the lucky fans to brush fingers with Chris Trott? It was almost Christmas, after all - He could have this one moment.


	6. The faster car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing like a post-Christmas argument of who got the faster car for Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based a bit on Threeplusfire's Venture Capitalist AU, so if you have ANY familiarity with it, especially the story Family Ties(Be prepared to be nauseated by some food, if you're not familiar yet), then you'll get why a comment went a bit far

"Mine's totally faster!"

"It couldn't be, mine came from Toys R Us, not Payless!"

Clenching his little hands into fists, Will glared at his classmate, Ross. "What's THAT supposed to mean?"

Crossing his arms in triumph, Ross said, "It means MINE'S an actual name-brand race car and yours is just some cheap off-brand!"

"Yeah, well... At least my dad's there to play with it with me!" As soon as the words came out, a seed of deep regret sprouted in the pit of Will's stomach. "I... I didn't mean it like that.."

Instead of crying or yelling, for a moment Ross only shut down. He stared at the floor, focusing on it, before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, wanna come over and race our cars after school? Then you don't gotta be watched by that one lady while your mom is at your sister's practice!"

Slowly, Ross smiled, "Yeah, okay. But I still think my car's gonna be faster!"


	7. Our first ornament together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first Christmas together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is no specific AU, but I imagine it's set in probably the mid- to late-80's, possibly even the early 90's. It's, at the least, what I was picturing as I wrote this

It was the sort of ornament that anybody wanted on their first couple's tree. Ross' fingers twitched, as he admired it, before he carefully picked it up. It was a pair of doves, one perched on each side of a snowflake, made out of frosted glass. White paint and sparkling glitter were painted onto the doves, making them shine particularly bright in the store's light.

He had to get it.

The clerk smiled sweetly, carefully wrapping the ornament after keying it in. "This is a very lovely choice!"

"Yes, it's.. It's our first Christmas together."

"Well, I'm sure she'll love it!" The clerk finished wrapping the delicate ornament, setting it in a small paper bag. After Ross had paid, she gave him a smile and wave, "Have a merry Christmas!"

"You, as well!" As he left, Ross thought about the clerk's assumption. He hadn't corrected her, not yet. Trott wouldn't be happy if he came home with a black eye or worse. Neither one wanted their first Christmas together to be their last.

As he made the long walk home, fresh snow started to fall, covering up the dirty and ugly tire marks that had been left in the street.


	8. Winter's beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Garbage Court decide to pay the sea side a visit, on a dreary December day.

Despite how absolutely freezing it was, gulls sang their screeching songs above them. Every time one swooped down, Ross tried to throw a stone at it, only for it to dart away.

Hands in his pockets, Will laughed, "You do realize killing one of those shit-hawks is illegal, right?"

"Yes, well, no better than a pigeon." Picking up another rock, Ross threw it at a bird. Once again, it got away, only to fly up and start pecking him. "OY! Off me, you flying WANKER!"

Both Ross and Will covered their ears at a different, higher screeching sound, before Trott ran up and threw a rock at the bird. "Piss off, you thieving rat with wings!" The bird gave another angry screech, before flying away. Even it didn't want to hear the horrible sound Trott had let out.

"So," Will rubbed at his ear, "What the hell was that? Please don't tell me that was a selkie war cry."

"Nah, just a... I don't know how to describe it. Mashing of words? Like when you just slap the keyboard at random with your hands." Trott gave a shrug, then looked at the birds. "Stupid things..."

While his arm wrapped around Trott's shoulder, Ross' tail curled around a leg, "Good to know nobody likes them. Now let's go back to the inn before Sips drinks all the good beer or Smith gets us thrown out by eating somebody."


	9. No place like the skies for the holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all the pilots on the airline's payroll, captain Alex Smith had to be one of the (un)lucky bastards chosen for holiday flying.

Just how he wanted to spend his holidays - Working. Smith sighed as he walked through the airport, coat draped over his arm. As he passed people, they smiled and waved, and he kept the charade of a happy pilot as he returned the silent greetings. He passed a window, not pausing to look out at the snow that was still gathered at the window panes. At least he wouldn't have to worry about flight delays.

When he reached the gate, he immediately smiled at one of the stewards boarding with him for the shift change. "Evening, Ross, another red-eye together?"

"You know it!" Despite the long hours, somehow Ross always had a smile on his face. Maybe he got some kind of high from working one of the most thankless jobs in the service industry.

Or maybe he just got high before his flights... If he did, Smith never noticed a performance issue with his duties.

Taking a seat at the controls after hanging his coat up, Smith greeted his constant copilot, "Evening, Trott, ready for a long night in the skies?"

Beside him, Trott let out a loud groan, "I want to be at home right now, wrapped up in six layers of blanket with a cup of cocoa. Maybe laced with rum or something..."

Smith only laughed, "Somebody's gotta fly these folks to see their families. Might as well be us poor single bastards, right?"

"Whatever..." Shifting, Trott sat up for the pre-flight check. Outside, despite the twenty million lights of the airport, a few stars shimmered in the sky above.


	10. A Fake Dong for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith saw something(Whoops, alliteration!) at the sex shop Ross works at. Ross isn't nearly as amused as Smith is delighted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set within the Bakery AU that one day I WILL revisit. I imagine this is set some time after the initial short story pair and they're living together at this point.

"You are NOT sticking that up my arse."

"Aw, come ON, you lost the bet, you have to do it!"

Ross shook his head, giving Smith a glare. "It's bad enough I have to SELL the damn things, I'm NOT shoving a dragon dildo up my arse!"

Putting on the puppy eyes, Smith slowly held the red and green dildo up, "But Roooooooss..." He inched closer, pressing shoulder-to-shoulder. "I baked you that dick-shaped eclair, AND filled it with the custard you like! I could have been FIRED if a regular customer saw it!"

There was a beat before Ross let out a loud, exasperated groan, "Fine! But you owe me for this!!"

The squeal and look of a kid getting a stocking full of nothing but candy on Smith's face was, Ross hoped, worth it. Thankfully the shop would be closed the day after Christmas.


	11. The turkey baster went WHERE?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly how Trott expected to spend Christmas - In a hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 0 context for how the turkey baster went where it went, and I found it too funny to try and think of. How do YOU think it got there?

They were laughing at him, Trott could hear them laughing at him. On the other side of the curtain, he could hear the nurses whispering and giggling. "When we get out of here and I can walk properly again, I'm killing you both."

To their credit, both Ross and Smith had the decency to look sheepish. Rubbing the back of his neck, Ross stared down at the floor, "For what it's worth, we really ARE sorry you have a turkey baster stuck up your arse."

Trott only groaned, covering his face. "Worst Christmas ever..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And after this... They begin to get longer!


	12. Is that a reindeer or a dog?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all things that go bump in the night are dangerous, they're just temporary house guests getting a snack.

Gripping his cricket bat, wondering momentarily why he even HAD one, Ross inched down the hall. Behind him, Smith and Trott were similarly armed. Quietly, Ross asked, "Ready, lads?" He heard sounds of affirmation, before they charged into the kitchen, makeshift weapons raised.

Kim let out a scream of surprise, dropping the biscuit she'd been eating. "Jesus WEPT, what the HELL?!"

Frozen in attack poses, all three men gaped. Finally, Trott asked, "What the hell are you even doing UP at this hour?"

"I wanted a snack! You said I could have anything in the kitchen as long as it's not expired or labeled!" Picking the lost biscuit up, Kim tossed it in the trash. "I didn't think you'd come after me with cricket bats and tennis rackets, though!"

Ross huffed, then went to the fridge. "Well, we're all up, may as well eat these Christmas biscuits."

"Is that a reindeer or a dog?"

Kim got a glare from Ross, "Look I worked hard on these, so bite me!"

There was a moment of thought before Kim said, "Okay bend over."

"NO!"

"You said bite me, though."

"It's a PHRASE, Kim!"

"Yes, I'm aware of that, and I'm calling you out on saying it, now bend over."

As they continued to argue over it, Ross threw Smith and Trott a middle finger as they both cracked up laughing.


	13. Always the groomsman, never the groom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if it's somebody else's wedding, it doesn't mean you can't be nervous.

For what seemed the billionth time, Smith adjusted his tie. Behind him, Ross let out an exasperated sigh and slammed his book shut. "For the last time, you look FINE."

"But what if-"

"Stop having what-ifs, you're acting like a blushing bride." Ross stood up, walking over to fix the tie Smith had made a mess of. "I don't know how you messed this tie up, it's on a rubber band!"

"But-"

A hand reached up and covered Smith's mouth, as Ross leaned in, "Stop worrying so much. Now come on, it's time to go be good little groomsmen, and NOT trip on anything. Wait until the reception, then maybe we can make Trott crash into the cake."

Finally, Smith cracked a grin, starting to laugh, "Okay, that'd be worth it!" He held up his arm, giving a bow. "Would you care to join me, Mr. Hornby?"

Ross bowed back, before linking arms with Smith, "I would love to, Mr. Smith!" As they left, they both thought of how rare it was to get to see Zoey and Fiona. Ross just hoped nobody fell on their asses in the snow and ice outside.


	14. You thought your stuff was safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, all the precautions you take to prevent break-in don't quite work.

"This is the place?"

"Yup, they went on vacation to Rome for the holidays."

Staring up at the large house, Trott grinned wide before pulling the ski mask down over his face. "Good job, Smith, you picked WELL tonight."

Smith grinned, pulling his own mask down before cracking his knuckles through his gloves. "Great night, too, a new storm front's coming through at midnight."

Trott checked his watch, starting up the walk. "That gives us two hours to work with. Nothing big, just aim for the little stuff."

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill." Getting out his phone, Smith prepared to disarm the alarm system. "Bet we can do it in an hour, tops."

"Yeah, good luck in that."


	15. A chain across the ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in a figure skating AU I've been slowly picking at for several months. See, Sparrtington on Tumblr did some amazing figure skating fanart some time last year, I'll link to it all at the end! Between it and my pre-existing love of figure skating I was inspired to start on the AU, and then between Three and ghostofgatsby's olympic swimmer Trott AU and the release of Yuuri!!! on Ice, I got inspired to pick it back up again after nearly a year. This is set somewhere partway through the story, and I still don't know if or when I'll actually post it, but enjoy this look into it!
> 
> (And an edit on 12/16 - I had half the duo for the Olympic Swimmer Trott AU wrong, and for that I apologize! Thank you, Three, for correcting me on that one! <3 )

Will took a deep breath and let it out slowly. After a moment, he stepped out on the ice. It was a public rink, set up for the winter, but it was still exhilarating to go out on it. Parvis was already out there, gliding around with the ease of any practice skater. He spied the three he only ever thought of as Sips' Boys moving in their easy practiced unison.

If he looked carefully, he even saw Nilesy.

Any further thoughts were cut off as his hand was grabbed and he was yanked along the ice. When he looked, he saw that his hand was being gripped not by Parvis, as he'd expect, but by the tall ginger-bearded skater from Sips' Boys, Smith. On his other side was the much shorter Trott, and in the front was the almost-as-tall-as-Smith Ross.

Smith gave him a grin, then nodded at Parvis as they approached. It was a silent suggestion, but one Will fond himself latching onto none the less. As they passed by, he reached his hand out, "PARVIS!"

Parvis looked up, eyebrows rising and eyes widening. He had only a moment to comprehend what was happening before he decided he wanted in and took the outstretched hand. On another pass around the ice, he spied and grabbed Nilesy, who let out a shocked sound.

It was soon lost in the thrill of the moment, the grin that spread across his face, before other people on the ice joined in the ever-growing chain of skaters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a little digging, but I present to you all the fanart that first got my brain going!
> 
> http://sparrtington.tumblr.com/post/129187800949/parv-in-7  
> http://sparrtington.tumblr.com/post/129247799954/trott-in-88-please-3  
> http://sparrtington.tumblr.com/post/129639902269/oh-heavens-that-figure-skating-trott-may-i


	16. Sunrise Over Kiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was "Waking up in a foreign city" and I had a bit of trouble at first. Eventually I came to the conclusion of "A roadtrip elsewhere combined with a hotel mix-up"

Sunlight streamed in through the small gap between the curtains, bright despite the winter gloom. Smith let out a groan, rolling over to hide from it. "Too bright..."

"Too bad, sunshine, it's time to get up!" With a yank, Trott sent Smith tumbling out of the bed. Thanks to a mix-up with the hotel, they'd all wound up in a single room with a king-sized bed instead of two rooms with a pair of full-size beds each.

Ross walked out of the bathroom, then did an about-face. "My GOD, Smith, you were sleeping NAKED the whole time?!"

From the floor, Smith let out a muffled groan, "How ELSE do you sleep?"

"In my knickers! Especially if I have to share the bed with other people!"

Only sighing, Trott opened up the curtains, flooding the room fully with the gray morning light. Outside, the Kiel cityscape greeted him, absolutely covered in snow. "Naked sleeping or NOT, you need to get up so we can keep driving. Won't make it home by Christmas if we sleep in!"

"But Trott, it's COLD!"

"You go camping nearly every bloody weekend, suck it up and get dressed."

Sitting up, Smith only let out a huff, before he got up and went to get dressed. At the sounds of Trott and Ross protesting his state of being, he only offered them each a bird until he could pull something on.


	17. I'll be alone for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does a guy do when a date stands him up? Get hammered.

Cheery Christmas music filtered out of the speakers, the same old diatribe as every year, the same mix of old classics, new classics, and remixes. Decorations hung everywhere in the restaurant, a theme of silver and gold, garland wrapped around anything it could be and stapled to the ceiling with matching bulb ornaments, all plastic, hanging from it. The staff all wore elf hats, bells on the ends jingling.

None of it mattered to Trott as he stared at the wall, drinking his fourth glass of beer. The drinks here were mediocre at best, but at least not absolutely terrible.

He didn't glance up as the bartender returned, leaning on the counter. Silence stretched between them, only the terrible music and the sound of diners behind them heard. Finally, the bartender took fourth empty glass, "Look, I know you're not piss drunk yet, but I'm gonna have to cut you off."

With a start, Trott looked up. The badge on the bartender's shirt read Sips, a strange name to his mind. "Why? I'm paying every time I buy one, I can handle another!"

Sips gave him a flat look, "Because you're in no state to drive, and I'm on my way out the door here soon. I'd hate to look on the news in the morning and see your pretty face plastered all over the screen, dead from driving drunk."

"You think my face is pretty...?" Trott started to sit back, then wobbled and grabbed the counter. Maybe he HAD had enough... "Date didn't apparently think it was pretty enough... Never showed up."

"'Course I do, not often a guy like you comes up to my bar." Sips pulled a watch from his vest pocket, checking the time. Putting it back, he went and put the glass to get washed. "Now come on, how 'bout I give you a ride home?"

Trott wobbled as he stood up, catching the bartender's arm. "How d'I know you're not gonna just... Take me back to your place and murder me or something?"

Giving Trott a flat look, Sips lead him over to a gathered group of workers, "Guys, I'm takin' this guy home, his name's..." He stopped, turning, "What's your name again, buddy?"

"Chris Trott."

"Chris Trott, everybody! To make him feel better, I'm introducing you all to him." Sips gave Trott a pat on the chest, "Remember his face, just in case he shows up on the news tomorrow, missing or something, so I have deniability in his disappearance. Let's go, Trott!"

As they left, Trott quietly hoped he wouldn't regret getting a ride from an otherwise total stranger.

(He didn't)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fun fact - Just before I wrote this, I was talking to somebody about the fandom advent... And said DADvent instead. It was a sign to do more Sips-related stuff.


	18. The fanciest grilled cheese you ever had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, what you get is more than what you ordered, in the best possible way. Even if it IS just a grilled cheese sandwich.

It may have been close to Christmas, but the diner was busy as ever. There were several people spending the holidays alone, for one reason or another. Many were truck drivers, passing through on their way somewhere else, others were loners who would drift from town to town looking for something they couldn't identify. Then there were the single mothers, unable to spare the time to make a proper meal for their children so close to the holidays because they were so busy working dead-end jobs.

One that stood out to Ross, as he was preparing yet another holiday dish, was a man that came in several times a week regardless of the time of year. Today, he'd ordered the simplest thing ever - A grilled cheese sandwich.

Usually, Ross and all the other cooks simply slapped two pieces of cheese between two slices of bread and put it on the grill. Tonight, though, he decided to go all-out. He'd seen the man order things full of every kind of spice they had, so he got out the special garlic butter and, after melting it down enough, spread it on one side of the first slice of bread before placing it on the grill. He got out the good cheese, the kind that came in a special package at the grocery store and only had maybe eight slices, yet cost four bucks. Onto the piece of bread they went, while he got the other slice of bread ready, before adding it onto the sandwich. After a minute or two, he flipped it over and toasted the other side so that, like the first, it was golden and that perfect crispiness.

The sandwich still looked sad, though. Placing it under the heat lamp, he hurried to the fryer. Tossing two handfuls of curly fries in, he let them fry for a few minutes as he went to cut the sandwich. Back to the fryer, he strained the curly fries, then added them to the plate, before he put it on the bar and rang the bell.

When Kim went to get the plate, she had to double check the order. "Ross, this isn't quite what he ordered, it's just a grilled cheese!"

Giving a shrug, Ross said, "He's in here almost every night, looks like he could use some cheering. Tell him the fries are on me."

"Oh, no!" She walked around and into the kitchen, pushing Ross toward the door. Being a full foot and almost half shorter than Ross, it was an impressive feat. "You're telling him that yourself, instead of making eyes at him through the window like you do EVERY night he's in here and you're working!"

There was sputtering, before Ross sighed and went around. As he picked up the plate from the bar, he noticed the strange look Sandwich Guy was giving him. The cook didn't usually come out of the kitchen, as it were, unless something was wrong, and when Ross set the plate in front of him, his look of confusion turned to worry.

"Where's Kim? Doesn't she usually drop off the food? And I thought this didn't come with fries."

Under scrutiny, Ross fidgeted, "It doesn't. I... I thought you looked like you could use some cheering up, so... I hope you don't mind, I can remake the sandwich if you don't like it! The fries are on me, though!"

The man looked at the plate, the sandwich that had been carefully made. He could see the evidence of the garlic butter used, and could certainly smell it, and the cheese that was melted between the slices of bread was not the typical 'plastic cheese' he usually saw in the grilled cheese sandwiches. "No, it's... It's perfect, actually." He looked up, smiling, "Thank you, Ross."

"How did you-"

"Because Kim's always yelling at you. And I gotta say, you're the best cook here."

Kim stuck her head out the door of the kitchen, "Oh will you just ask him out already, Sips? I need Ross back in here so he can keep BEING the best cook here!"

The man, Sips, started laughing, waving at Kim, "Fine, fine!" He looked back at Ross, grinning, "You busy tomorrow?"

Ross gave a shrug, smiling just slightly. "Not really, no, I'm off. We're closed Christmas Eve and Christmas, so..."

"Perfect! Wanna go bowling? I got a lane all to my self up at the bowling alley..."

"Yeah, why not?"

In the kitchen, Kim giggled to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I've been strangely very excited to post, probably because grilled cheese sandwiches are one of the few things I can do variations of and be happy, and not feel like I'm messing something up describing how it's made. Now and then I entertain the idea of a grilled-cheese restaurant.


	19. Nerf gun espionage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing so classic as an office Nerf war, spies-style
> 
> (This is no particular AU, this is literally the first thing I thought of with spies and espionage and ran with it because dammit, it's fun)

The enemy was near, making Agent Hornby's heart pound. He worried if his enemy could hear him, as he snuck through the building. He gripped his gun, looking around. Somewhere... Somewhere was the target.

Back pressed to the wall, he slowly eased around the corner to peek. There, down the hall, was movement. With silent steps, Hornby crept along. He could see the light from the room shining out, shadow against the wall. Almost there...

When he reached the door, Hornby took a deep breath, before slowly easing into the room. He pressed the gun to his target's back, slowly grinning as their hands went up. He leaned in close, right by their ear, "You're it, Agent Richards."

Hands still in the air, Kim looked over her shoulder, giving Ross a mock-angry look. "You win again, Agent Hornby! I'll get you and your associates yet!"

"Oh, I don't think that's going to happen any time soon!" Removing the Nerf gun from Kim's back, Ross twirled it on one finger. "The score's now what, 10 to 3?"

Kim tried to jump for the Nerf gun, quietly cursing as Ross held it up, "Oh, I'll get you yet! When you LEAST expect it!"

"I'd love to see that!" Letting out a last laugh, Ross turned and sauntered from the kitchen, heading back to the Hat Films office.

She later got them back in the middle of a stream, all of them dressed up in the onesies from the Jingle Jam stream a couple years prior.


	20. Thrift Store Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing his well-paying job, Will has to not only take the first job he can get(Retail work), but he has to move out of his apartment he'd been living in on his own to share a 3-bedroom house with 4 other people. Along with this comes his first time Christmas shopping with a tightly-limited budget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what to call this AU, probably that now tried-and-true "The economy flunked and we're cramming as many millennials into a house as we can" thing. Also, that shirt is 100% based on one I actually got at a Goodwill, because hell yes I love loud and colorful Hawaiian shirts(It's linked at the end of this, if you want to see!). The same applies to the Star Wars trilogy - In a closet, despite not having a VCR anymore, I have the first Star Wars trilogy(Plus Episode 1) on VHS, found at a thrift store!

"This is really not the kind of place to do Christmas shopping..."

"There's NOTHING wrong with doing holiday shopping in a thrift store!"

Will let out a huff, watching Ross peruse the shirts hanging on the racks. "Yeah, but this is all... USED. OTHER people have owned it. It's... It's WEIRD." Never in his life had he thought that he'd wind up in a place like this, buying things people didn't want anymore. The ad had seemed far too good to be real, a 3-bedroom house with four people already living there, looking for a fifth room mate. When one found themselves in a desperate situation, needing a place to stay before funds ran out for higher rent, it was grabbed.

Letting out an amused snort, Ross held up a shirt. "Just because YOU grew up buying nothing but new doesn't mean we all did." He pointed at Will, eyebrows up in a serious expression, "Some of us grew up poor and a used name-brand shirt or pair of jeans in good condition was a godsend. Shoes, socks, and underwear, those were the only things you got that were ACTUALLY new, because who wants to wear used underwear?" The shirt went back onto the rack, not quite up to what he was looking for.

"But where do I even begin?" Will wasn't sure which was going to get to him first - The distinct smell of thrift store clothing, or the fact it was thrift store clothing. "I mean... I don't even know how to shop for MYSELF in here, let alone somebody else." He plucked at a sweater, looking at it. The logo on the front made his nose wrinkle.

Ross hummed, holding up a particularly loud and colorful Hawaiian shirt. It was bright shades of orange that looked like attempts at mixed sunsets and clouds, decorated in what looked like white-outlined leis running all over it interspersed with black and white palm trees. "First," he hung the shirt from his arm, "You need to know what the person you're shopping for LIKES. Sips likes very... LOUD shirts. Smith likes burgundy and pugs, so if you find something that has both, you'll be his best friend. Trott's... Harder to shop for, I think. Go as nerdy as you can, I guess."

"If you say so..." Will started lifting shirts, looking at them all. Nothing really jumped out, though, and he soon wandered to the book section. There were quite a number of old romance novels, some old encyclopedias and information books, a few religious books, a couple biographies... Still nothing.

It was in the movies that Will hit metaphorical gold. There on the shelf, in their original paper boxes, was the original Star Wars trilogy. Since moving in, he'd not once seen them anywhere in the living room or Smith and Trott's room. Sips might have had them, but then he sort of doubted it. When it came to games and movies, everybody was sharing everything. He pulled the three VHS tapes off the shelf, guarding them as if they were the most precious thing in the world. Another quick tour of the aisles only netted him a few coffee mugs he thought each of his housemates might like.

He met back up with Ross by the door, sitting on a couch that was on display as he waited. Ross took a seat next to him, looking at the bag. "Found something after all, did you?"

"Yeah, I think these'll be a hit." Will shifted, looking at his phone. Still half an hour until the next bus came by. "Thanks, Ross. For... For bringing me here."

Ross gave Will a pat on the shoulder, "Don't mention it. Us poor boys will have you trained on how to get the most out of every dollar soon enough!"

Will smiled, then settled back into the couch. For a couch found at a thrift store, he thought, it was really comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the part that actually has me VERY nervous - I absolutely HATE having my picture taken, and I'm even less keen to have people see said pictures, but I also really wanted to show off this loud Hawaiian shirt I'd found, and I want to NOT panic and freak out because I'm actually sharing a picture of me, so as nervous as this makes me, this is the shirt Ross found for Sips:
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BNvaDREhrrj/


	21. I want to be pretty, too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a broken plate brings Will back to the thrift store with Trott, he finds something he can't resist, for purely personal reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the same AU as Thrift Store Christmas, because I couldn't resist it for more than a day. I mention a cocoa recipe in this, passed down from the Great Depression, and that, like Sips' loud Hawaiian shirt and the Star Wars trilogy on VHS, is based on reality - Many times growing up, my mother would make cocoa mix using a recipe handed down to her from her mother, and it'd last forever due to sheer volume. I'll see about writing it down one day and posting it on my Tumblr! (Speaking of childhood, every time I try to imagine their shared house, I keep imagining the one I lived in as a kid)

For what felt the second time that month, Will found himself in a thrift store. It was a different one, though, and this time he was with Trott. He'd dropped one of their few plates that morning and it needed replacing. "None of these even MATCH what we have at home.."

Trott gave an impassive shrug, examining one of the plates for chips and nicks. "Doesn't matter, it's not like we're inviting people over. Would you?"

Thinking back on the people he'd gone to college with, or even his former coworkers, Will shook his head, "No, no I would't." His gaze went from the various dishes to some knick-knacks on the shelf. They were all mismatched, many of them religious in nature, with a few odd animal-theme ones. He picked up a pair of owl salt-and-pepper shakers he thought one of the ladies next door might like, then started to wander.

When Trott found Will again, he was looking at one of the dresses. "Seeing something you like, there, sunshine?"

"Just... This kind of reminded me of being a kid." Will turned, holding the dress up. "You ever play dress-up with your mom's clothes before?"

Trott blinked, somewhat surprised at the frankness. It had only been a couple months since Will had moved in as their fifth room mate, and not once had he ever been so frank and upfront about anything. Dropping a plate had netted the most reaction any of them had ever seen, outright panic. It almost made Trott wonder about his past. "Not really, no. I think Smith did, once, though." His demeanor changed as he looked down, face betraying his nervousness. "But, um... Now and then... It IS rather fun."

Staring for a moment, Will looked back at the dress he was holding up. "So... I guess my next question is... Do you think this would look good on me?"

It was Trott's turn to draw a blank face in surprise, before he shook his head, "No, that one's hideous. Here, this one."

* * *

 

When they got off the bus, snow was starting to fall again. Trott hoisted his bag, looking up at the sky with narrowed eyes. "Good thing we got all our shopping done when we did, don't wanna be stuck in town waiting for the city to plow the roads again."

Will stared up at the sky as well, then started walking. The shared house was at the back of the housing development, easily a good mile from the nearest bus stop. The longer they walked, the more snow accumulated on the residential streets, and soon even the muddiest of tire tracks was covered in a fresh white coating.

By the time they reached home, the skies had darkened with the early sunset that came with winter. Snow had gotten into both their shoes, soaking their socks through and making their toes and feet numb with the cold. All around, smoke rose up from the neighbors' chimneys, filling the air with the distinct smell of crackling firewood. Their own home, too, had a trail of smoke rising from the chimney, the one blessing of their shared house.

They were greeted, as they walked in, by the sight of Sips walking by in gray sweatpants and a tacky Christmas sweater. He glanced at them, raising his cup of cocoa, "Hey, just in time! Ross made cocoa mix!"

"MADE cocoa mix?" Bending over, Will set his bag down and untied his shoes. They squelched horribly as he pulled his cold feet out, the sogginess of his socks making it hard to not slide on the floor. When he peeled them off, he wrinkled his nose at how pruned his feet had become. "That's horrible looking..."

Getting his own shoes and socks off, Trott let out a displeased hum, "Isn't it, though?" He unwound his scarf and removed his coat, taking both to the living room to hang and dry near the fire. "Worst part about winter, all the wet... Everything."

"Yeah, but now you can sit here with the crackling fire and Ross' cocoa!" Smith lounged on the sofa, one ankle on the other knee. Reindeer decorated his woolen socks and Christmas tree and light string patterns covered his pajama pants. He took a sip of the cocoa, closing his eyes with a smile, "Got it perfect this year!"

Hanging his socks next to Trott's, Will asked, "The cocoa's MADE?" Before he could get an answer, Trott tugged him off down the hall.

"It's an old recipe, Ross said it was handed out during the second World War to multiple families. His kept it, and he's been trying to perfect it since moving out. You get a lot of it for about the same cost as the name-brand stuff, and it's pretty good." Trott opened the door to his and Smith's room, taking his bag to his bed. "Now... We have the skirts, the shirts, the dresses... How far you wanting this to go?"

Will blinked, "What do you mean, how far?"

Leveling a look at him, Trott went over to his dresser. For most people, the top two drawers were filled exclusively with socks and underwear. His top drawers had them, of course, but all crammed into one. The other, when removed from the dresser, revealed various makeup pallets and lipstick tubes. "We're dressing up, why not really make us pretty?"

For a moment, Will thought back to being a child and dressing up in his mother's clothes. He had even once made an attempt at the makeup, but in typical child manner it had been a mess and his mother had not been amused. Nobody had, and he'd been firmly told that boys didn't do that. Here he was, now, outside his family's influence or the influence of the level of society he'd grown up in, and outside the expectations of how to act. He stared, in the present, at the makeup, then nodded, "Yeah, let's go all the way with this."

Setting the dresser drawer on his bed, Trott motioned at the door, "Close that and come sit down."

"How much practice have you got doing makeup?" Closing the door, Will went over and sat on the bed. He glanced surreptitiously at the different palettes, wondering for a moment just how garish he'd look in them.

"Oh, plenty. I never go outside wearing any of this, but it's nice to put on now and then when nobody's home." Examining the different colors, Trott selected some colors he thought would compliment the combinations of Will's eye color, hair color, and skin complexion.

What felt like hours later, Trott had finished not only Will's makeup but his own and was busy shimmying into his newfound dress. In his own, Will admired himself in the full-length mirror that hung on the inside of the bedroom door. "This looks... Really nice."

Joining him, Trott brushed his fringe back, "It does, doesn't it? Feels nice, too." He shifted, smiling at the mirror. "You can be a whole other person like this."

"Yeah..."

The moment came to an abrupt end as the door opened and Ross, not quite paying attention, started walking in, "Dinner's almost ready, Sips sent me to-" He stopped, staring. "Come get you... Um..."

While Will stared back like a deer caught in the headlights, Trott only smiled and shoved Ross back out the door, "Thank you, Ross, we'll be out shortly." When the door had closed, he looked at Will. "Oh, stop looking like that! We can trust Ross, he does't have a mouth nearly as big as Smith does. Now let's get this all off, before Smith walks in here."

Outside, Ross continued to stare at the door, eyebrows up and face tinged pink. Slowly, he raised a hand to his mouth and, under his breath, muttered, "Need to get him to wear that again..."


	22. The midnight shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The overnight shift of a convenience store can be the most boring, unless a neighbor shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theme was vampires, but I couldn't think of anything good... And then by the time I got to the joke about them being vampires, I think I'd fallen too much for this concept. I'm undecided if it's the same AU as the thrift store stories or not.

The door had stopped dinging hours ago, as snow began to blanket the city again. Will practically draped himself across the counter, staring out the door. He'd swept the floor four times, mopped it twice, restocked every shelf and cooler slot he could, the coffee'd been changed out, there were cups and lids for both the coffee and the fountain drinks...

And now he was bored. Not for the first time, he contemplated getting his phone out to play a game, but knew the manager would chew him out when the video feed was watched in the morning. Leaning wasn't so much of a problem, though, for whatever reason.

Practically dozing off, Will jerked up and stood straight as the door opened with the usual ding, "Welcome to Sipsco Petrol, lemme know if you need- Oh, hey, Parvis."

Smiling ever so slightly at Will, his long-time friend, Parvis, went browsing the aisles. "Evenin' Strifey-kins!" He picked up a pack of popcorn, glancing at Will, "How's it going this late at night?"

"Boring!" Placing his forehead on the counter and draping his arms over the edge, Will let out a loud groan, "Why does Sips insist this place stay OPEN even with all the SNOW?"

"Probably because sad sacks of shit like us can walk here without relying on driving, and being accustomed to walking everywhere because we're down near the bottom of society's ladder..." Parvis paused, filling a cup with coffee, "We have to live close to the main roads so we can walk to and from and are thus accustomed TO walking to and from, and know how to bundle BECAUSE we walk to and from." He took a sip of the coffee, then pointed at Will, "Does that make sense?"

Will only stared at Parvis, blinking. Finally, he stood up, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "I... Guess. But I gotta ask you one thing."

Parvis added sugar and milk to his coffee, stirring with a plastic spoon. Tossing it out, he turned back to Will, putting a lid on the cup, "What's that, Strifeykins?"

"What are you doing here at this hour? I know why I'M here, I'm at work. But it's the middle of the night, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Nah, totally a vampire, mate." Walking back to the snack aisles, Parvis started picking things out. "The band's up late writing new songs for our album, I drew the short straw for snack duty."

Starting to ring things up as Parvis put them on the counter, Will let out a bemused little sound, "Sucks to be you."

Placing some carefully-balanced energy drinks on the counter, Parvis closed his eyes and looked sad for the sake of comedy, "I know, I know!"

Pausing as he accepted payment, Will narrowed his eyes. "You've listened to Prozzak."

"Says the guy who can identify it." Parvis shoved the receipt into his pocket, then leaned slightly over the counter, smiling at Will. "Kiss for the road, before I go back out there into the snow?"

Will looked down at the counter, picking momentarily at the plastic that covered the display of what scratch tickets they sold. Finally he said, "Okay, just one." Looking up, Will leaned forward, ready for a quick kiss.

Instead of the kiss on the lips Will probably expected, Parvis planted one on his forehead. "Mwah! See you tomorrow at the mailbox, Strifey!" He waved, pulling his scarf and hat back into order.

"Wait, you asked for a kiss and only planted one on my forehead?"

"Because you don't like snogging in public." Parvis grinned, opening the door. "I'm many things, mean like that is NOT one of them!" And then he was gone, out into the snow and darkness on his way back home.

Watching Parvis leave, Will let out a sigh. Still hours yet in his shift... But Parvis' passing through meant he now had some shelves to tidy, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last three might be late - This was the last one I finished ahead of time due to work and family stuff!


	23. Small-town diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross reflects momentarily on life in a small town and working at a small-town roadside diner. Set in the same AU as "Fanciest grilled cheese"

Another day, another ding of the bell. Ross took the moment of not making an order to stare out the window at the snow, blanketing the county. The entire diner buzzed with the people who didn't go out of town for the holidays, and a few who had people visiting.

The seasonal regulars were Ross' favorite customers. They always had new stories about the places they'd been, people they'd met. A few years prior, he'd watched as the Douglas family's youngest son had returned from college with a girlfriend, and then when he'd graduated, Ross saw them again, visiting his parents as husband and wife. Now when he looked out at the growing family, he saw a baby sleeping on Mrs. Douglas' shoulder. Truly, a parent's or grandparent's shoulder was the best pillow.

That didn't mean he didn't like the regulars, of course. They all brought their own stories of the town to the diner, heard through the order window over the sizzle of the stove. Like the Jones family, who ran the country store up by the highway and all the drifters they got coming through their store. Or old Mr. Mickelson who ran deliveries for the grocery store. Now and then, the diner would get people from the next town over, wanting to simply get away from their own small town in favor of another small town.

But, most frequently, they got their own share of drifters, staying at one of the motels up the road closer to the highway. Many were truck drivers, on their way from one part of the country to another, some short hauls, others long hauls. Others were people on road trips, for one reason or another, from simply being on vacation, to going on a journey to find themselves, and of course the cross-country moves. It was the drifters that Ross would always sneak extra portions to, or would 'make too much' of something to send to the table of a couple making a long move with their children in tow.

The bell over the door gave a merry jingle, causing Ross to strain to try and see who was coming in so late into the evening. His mood brightened, more than it had already been, when he spied a familiar regular that Kim sat right at the bar across from the order window. It had been a year since he'd made Sips a spiced-up grilled cheese with bonus curly fries on the side, and started seeing him outside the diner.

Taking his favorite seat, Sips smiled and waved at the order window, "Evening, Ross!"

"Evening, Sips! The usual?"

Tapping the counter in thought, Sips finally smiled, "Nah, something new. Surprise me!"

Kim took out her notepad, flipping through the menu, "Alright, that's one stack of peanut butter pancakes topped with bananas, strawberries, and blueberries and covered in chocolate syrup!"

"Wait, THAT'S not actually on the menu!" Trying to lean over and take the laminated menu, Sips let out a bemused huff as Kim held it away.

"Well NOW it is! Ross, you heard me, right?"

Grinning ear-to-ear, Ross vanished from the order window, "One stack of peanut butter pancakes, coming right up!"

Around the diner, the rest of the guests continued their various talks, ignorant of the going-ons between cook, waitress, and patron.


	24. Can you hear my loneliness?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every year, he spends Christmas alone... But nobody wants to share the building with him, so what's a guy to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something of a precursor to a fic I've been writing for what feels like ages now - Like the figure skating AU fic, one day I'll get around to posting it!

The only thing he could do every day was listen to the traffic go by, and watch people walk past the building. Nobody could see him, even as he pressed to the window, observing the city change over for Christmas.

Lights went up on the trees on the sidewalk, while the shop fronts and various apartment buildings over them put up garland strings in windows. Multi-colored lights decorated fire escape rails and glittered in windows behind curtains just thick enough to dim the light from outside.

Smith got no comfort of curtains, for the longest time. The old building had sat abandoned for several years, vacant due to fears and superstitions. The odd squatter had tried to take up residence, but Smith's desperation to simply talk to somebody had chased them away.

Sunset brought the full force of the holiday lights out, as well as a few flakes of snow. They drifted down, trying to blanket the city, as he stood ever vigilant.

Slowly, though, everybody went inside. The thick crowds of people, out shopping after work, tapered off until only the odd person walked by. By the time Smith wandered up to the roof, the shops were beginning to shut down.

A gust of wind sent a group of pigeons fluttering, off to find a more sheltered place to stay. Smith watched them go, feeling a pang of want and need. Eventually the snow, as weak as it had been, stopped, and the sky cleared above. A waxing gibbous shone down on the glittering white rooftops, and the construction equipment not too far from the building.

Smith knew exactly what was coming, in the morning. As cold as it was, the crews were tearing the building down. It was beyond repair, no longer considered safe to inhabit as it was. It'd be replaced by a new apartment building, with larger floor plans. The fact the old one dated to the last big war didn't stop progress, not this time.

Nobody wanted to live in a haunted building. Perhaps, Smith pondered, they thought destroying it would chase him away.

He had a strong feeling it wouldn't work.

It was strange to him, sometimes, to think about the things he did in death that he'd done in life, namely thinking and having emotions. Craving conversation... Human interaction... Those were definitely things he did. Should he be able to even have these feelings?

Somewhere in the city, a church bell tolled midnight. From the direction it'd come from, he knew it was the centuries-old church, calling people to midnight Christmas mass. If he concentrated, he could just hear the singing.

Leaning on the wall, Smith watched the otherwise quiet city, as much as he could. Letting out a long sigh that brought no breath steam to the air, he quietly sang Silent Night to himself, where nobody would hear. For another Christmas, because nobody wanted to live in a haunted building, he was completely alone. Maybe, he hoped, things would change once they built the new building.


	25. I'll be Home for Christmas(But can I Sleep?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there's one thing Will never anticipated in trying to visit home for Christmas, it's two gargoyles showing latent separation anxiety.

For every article of clothing Will folded and packed in his suitcase, he found two taken back out. The third time he turned to put a pair of socks in, he started to get agitated, "Ross, Zylus, will you two stop that?"

Imploring blue and amber-gold eyes stared back at Will, before Ross seized the socks and returned them to Will's dresser drawer. "But we don't want you to go!"

"Yeah, I could figure that out." Once again, Will transferred clothes from his part of the dresser to the suitcase, trying to block both gargoyles from taking them back out. "But I have to - I'd never hear the end of it if I didn't fly home to see my parents for Christmas. I have to show them that no matter how long I'm here... They haven't lost me."

While Will reached for more clothes, Zylus opted for a new option, entirely grabbing the suitcase. "But what if you don't come back?" He climbed over the bed, out of Will's reach.

"Why are you even worrying about me coming back, Zylus? You never worried before!" Will walked around the bed, trying to get to his suitcase. Instead of staying still, Zylus climbed back across.

"Because this court's all I have left, I don't even have my church anymore! I had to say good bye to my church and its clergy, I don't want to lose anybody else!"

"But I'm coming back! Right after the New Year! And what would you do if, I don't know, another court decided to try and kill one of us, and I was the one who got hit?" Once again, Will went around the bed, only for Zylus to once again escape across to the other side.

"The rest of us know you're a hard bastard to kill." Sips wandered in, watching Will chase Zylus back and forth. "God, you and Ross both, you're like dogs or something. What's going on in here?"

Sprinting across the bed again, Zylus hid behind Sips with the suitcase. "Will's trying to leave us!"

Scratching at the stubble on his throat, Sips let out a hum of thought. Finally, he turned to Zylus, "Come on, gimme that."

"But-"

"No buts." Holding his hand out, Sips watched the hesitation on Zylus' face and in his eyes, before the suitcase was handed over. "That's better. Now, guys... Will's not gonna be gone forever, and he's not gonna be gone long." He passed the suitcase back to Will, still watching Zylus fully and Ross out the corner of his eye. "Yes, we'll have an empty spot in the bed, but it's only for a bit over a week."

There was hesitation, before Ross offered a folded-up shirt to Will. "You promise you'll come back? And not abandon us?"

Will smiled, "I promise! And if I don't, you can all come hunt me down and find out why I didn't come back."

Later, when it was just Will and Sips up, the two humans of the court, Sips said, "Gonna miss you being around. Even if it IS a bit over a week."

Will sipped at the last of his cocoa, leaning against Sips' side. "I AM worried about one thing..."

"What's that?"

"How will I sleep without a furnace of a kelpie hugging me like a six foot tall teddy bear at night, while I'm using a gargoyle's arm as a pillow? And don't get me started on how quiet it's gonna be!"

Laughing, Sips wrapped an arm around Will's chest. "I hope the week goes by fast, I don't think Trott'll be able to handle two clingy gargoyles for too long."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I always imagine about Ross is that he's got a form of separation anxiety. When the rest of his Court is out and about, but still in the city, he's fine - The city is his home, he knows every inch of it from endless wandering, and doesn't often go beyond its boundaries very far. But when they go beyond that border without him, he worries - Will they come back? Is it the church being abandoned all over again?
> 
> Zylus' anxiety is born more from being outside his comfort zone. Even being granted freedom to come and go at his cathedral as he wished, he didn't want to go beyond that boundary, because What If? With the Court becoming his only home, he's not keen on them wandering far because What If. He probably annoys Trott a lot, hanging close by, because he doesn't want to follow Smith around as much as Ross does, and can't easily follow Will or Sips to where ever they go during the day.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and happy holidays, no matter which one(s) you're celebrating!


End file.
